Goodbyes
by klaine84
Summary: This is what I think should have happened when Kurt left Mckinley


Klaine84 Glee fan fiction

This is my interpretation in what the warblers should have done for Kurt leaving

'Hey Kurt we have a warblers meeting'

'Oh… thanks'

'Is something wrong?  
>'No…nothing'<p>

'Your upset what is it?  
>'Well I miss the New directions…<p>

'Well I would love for you to go back but I would miss you a lot'

'I would miss you too Blaine' He smiled

'Well if this is what you want then I guess… I am all for it'

'Oh Blaine thank you so much'

Blaine leaned down from where he was standing to kiss Kurt.

'Only on one condition' He asked.

'And what's that Mr .Anderson'.

'I want to throw you a going away party' He giggled

'Oh Blaine no please anything but that'

'Please…pretty please with a Marc Jacob's scarf on top'

'Okay but only if it's the newest one'

'Yay'

Kurt watched curious as Blaine skipped down the halls.

Blaine walked over to the table where Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were sitting eating lunch.

'Hi guys'

'Hey Blaine' they all said in unison.

'Hey I have a proposition for all of you'

'Uh I don't know where you are going with this but tread carefully as this may be our last conversation' said Jeff.

'No…nothing like that'

'Good' Said Jeff with relief

'Well Kurt wants to go back to his friends but I said the only way I would let him go would be if we all threw him a party…and if I brought him the new Marc Jacob's scarf'

'Oh a party this is going to be sweeeet' said Nick.

Blaine watched Nick and Jeff giggling to each other and talking about what to wear which was disturbing considering that they weren't actually gay…unless I had left UN unwanted impression on them.

'Okay Jeff I want you to take care of the music'

'Yes'

'Nick I want you to take care of the food….maybe cook that nice pizza that you brought us that one time'

'Wes I want you to take care of the security so know body who is unwanted at the party can't come in'

'Cool'

'And David I guess…you could help Wes'

'Sure'

Blaine was really excited he was going to throw Kurt a party and it was going to be the best party he will ever have'

Over the next few weeks everyone was getting ready for the party some of the guys were actually going to invite some girls from Crawford over to the party as well.

Chapter 2: The Party!

Kurt walked down the halls to see Blaine standing by the door to the party.

'Hey'

'Hello '

'Well let's get this over with'

'Oh come on you'll have a great time'

'As long as Jeff doesn't play crappy music'

'Yeah it's okay I gave him your favourite playlist'

They both walked into the party to see Jeff at the DJ system, Wes and David at the door being security and Nick by the

Snack table.

'Hey guys lets listen to Britney spears!' yelled Jeff.

About that time the girls from Crawford arrived and started dancing with all the guys.

Blaine was dancing with Kurt who was having heaps of fun.

'This is the coolest party ever Blaine thank you so much'

'Hey Jeff' said a pretty brunette girl.

'Err hi'

'Do you want to dance?

'Sure…yo Nick can you take over the Dj?

'Really cool sure'

Kurt watched interested as Jeff hit on a random girl he found it strangly interesting.

Blaine started to do a really random move in the middle of the dance floor which Kurt thought was hot.

'Whoo go Blaine'

'Okay guys we're going to slow it down for this next song okay'

Blaine looked up at Kurt…he had never loved anyone as much as loved Kurt right at that moment.

Jeff was staring at the girl that he was dancing with.

'Wow she's pretty…Nick looks lonely'

'Excuse me please'

'But'

'Hey Nick you want to dance'

'Uh sure'

They were best friends but maybe they were more, Jeff wasn't sure.

Chapter 3: Sad goodbyes

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

'I am going to miss you'

'I will too. But I will still see you after school and on the weekend's right?

'Of course Kurt'

'Well the Warblers wanted to say goodbye too.

Kurt watched as they sang Somewhere only we know.

Kurt left the building he knew too well with tears in his eyes.

Blaine stood outside the door and watched him leave.

I will miss him….but I am glad he is happy…If Karofsky lays a finger on him I will kick his ass.

Blaine smiled to himself he knew he could if he wanted to.

THE END.


End file.
